1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a method and apparatus for decontaminating an enclosed space and, more specifically, to a remote-controllable decontamination apparatus and a method of remotely controlling a decontamination apparatus to avoid exposing a person with a decontaminating agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional decontamination devices include an ultraviolet light source that broadcasts ultraviolet light towards all exposed surfaces in a room to be decontaminated. Such an apparatus is positioned at a desired location within the room and an “on” button is pushed to turn the ultraviolet light source on. A delay circuit can be provided to the decontamination device to provide the operator sufficient time to exit the room after pushing the on button to avoid exposing the operator to the ultraviolet light emitted.
As an extra precaution, a sign can be placed in front of the door leading into the room instructing people not to enter the room while the decontamination device is active. Further, a remote control can be used by the operator to activate the decontamination device from outside of that room, once the operator has exited the room. But utilizing all of these precautionary measures requires a remote control, a warning sign, etc. to be transported as separate items from location to location to decontaminate different rooms, which is inconvenient to the operator. Further, it is likely that one or more of such objects will be lost as the decontamination device is repeatedly transported and deployed.